Um Dia Inesquecivel
by Ana Lucia Nunes
Summary: Prenda de Natal para a Babi Evans..... E também a minha primeira RonHermione..... É o dia de anos de Hermione, mas a pessoa que se deveria ter lembrando disso não o faz..... Mas será mesmo isso que aconteceu? Será que Ron realmente esqueceu o aniversário?


Um Dia Inesquecível

Ron e Hermione: A Prenda de Anos

Nos dormitórios femininos, no quarto das alunas do sexto ano, uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos lisos e com alguns cachos nas pontas, acordou bem-disposta. Ignorando as colegas que ainda estavam a dormir, Hermione Granger pega numa muda de roupa e dirige-se para a casa-de-banho. Enquanto toma banho, Hermione alegra-se ainda mais, pois aquele dia era o dia do seu aniversário. O dia em que Hermione se tornava adulta aos olhos da lei mágica, porque era o dia em que ela completava 17 anos. Tinha acabado de tomar banho e estava a secar-se quando ouviu uma voz familiar chamar por ela.

- Hermione! – chamou Ginny, acordando Parvati. – Desculpa! Viste Hermione?

- Esta na casa de banho. – a garota em questão respondeu. – Quem é que acordaste?

- Eu. – Parvati respondeu, entrando no banheiro. – Parabéns Hermione!

- Obrigado. – a morena agradeceu, e acabando de se vestir, saiu do banheiro apenas para ser abraçada por Ginny. – Hei! Sem muito entusiasmo, senão não sobra nada de mim.

- Ok! Desculpa. – Ginny desculpou-se, mas para logo de seguida rir-se da expressão da amiga. – Mas tens de concordar que não é todos os dias que nos tornamos maiores de idade.

Hermione aceitou o presente da amiga e ao abri-lo deparou-se com CD com as músicas de um grupo favorito de Hermione: Coldplay.

- Eu pedi para que a Tonks me achasse esse CD. – explicou Ginny, vendo que a amiga tinha ficado contente com a prenda. – Eu sabia que gostavas desse grupo, porque falavas muito dele e de vez em quando cantavas algumas músicas deles.

- Obrigado Ginny. – Hermione agradeceu e olhando na sua cama, viu mais alguns pacotes.

Sentando-se na cama, e com Ginny ao seu lado, a morena abriu os presentes: da mãe recebeu um colar com um pingente em forma de anjo; do pai recebeu um relógio, com braceletes azuis e alguns motivos florais em dourado; da Sra. Weasley recebeu um vestido (e como dizia o bilhete de aniversário, tinha sido a mãe de Ginny que tinha feito aquele vestido) em tons prata, estilo tomara que caia, com um decote discreto à frente, mas que deixava à mostra as costas, e que ficava pela altura dos joelhos e tinha na bainha umas pequenas flores costuradas.

- Uau, Hermione. – exclamou Ginny. – O vestido é lindo. A minha mãe fez-me um parecido, mas que eu estou a guardar para uma ocasião especial.

Hermione sabia que essa ocasião especial era o baile de Halloween, pois Ginny estava desejosa que Harry a convidasse. A morena sabia que a amiga amava Harry, mas já não era aquele amor infantil, que Ginny tinha aos onze anos. E Hermione também sabia que Harry gostava de Ginny, mas como era muito tímido nunca tinha dito nada. Podia ser que se ela desse um empurrão nos dois amigos eles se acertassem. Guardando o vestido, Hermione ficou a pensar que ela não tinha a mesma sorte, porque amava Ron, mas não sabia o que o ruivo sentia por ela, porque os dois passavam o tempo todo a brigar. Não que Hermione não quisesse que isso acontecesse, mas Ron conseguia irritá-la profundamente e muitas vezes fazia acusações sem fundamentos e que magoavam Hermione. Ginny bem que a tentava animar, dizendo que o irmão a amava, mas que era muito cabeça dura para admitir isso. Após arrumar a mochila com os livros necessários para as aulas, as duas amigas desceram para a sala comum e encontraram Harry sentado numa das poltronas.

- Já acordado? – Hermione perguntou, receosa de que algo tivesse acontecido. – Tiveste algum pesadelo?

- Não. – respondeu Harry. – Mas não é fácil dormir quando dois dos colegas de quarto ressonam. Mas parabéns, Hermione.

Harry felicitou Hermione, ainda a rir-se e entregou o seu presente, mas a morena não teve tempo de abrir o presente, porque Ron estava a descer as escadas e Hermione guardou o presente na mochila.

- Do que vocês tanto se riem? – ele perguntou, pondo os braços por cima dos ombros das duas raparigas e deixando Hermione vermelha, gesto que passou despercebido ao ruivo, mas tanto Harry e Ginny notaram e soltaram um pequeno risinho.

- De nada, Ron. – Hermione respondeu, ainda um pouco vermelha e sem encarar os olhos azuis do amigo. – Vamos andado ou perderemos o café da manhã.

Ao ouvir falar em comida, Ron soltou as duas raparigas e dirigiu-se para o retrato da Dama Gorda, sendo seguido por Hermione, Ginny e Harry, que iam tagarelando que Ron só conseguia pensar em comida. Mas a morena que ia um pouco mais à frente dos dois, e não participava na conversa, porque se sentia triste por Ron se ter esquecido do seu aniversário. Ginny notou isso, mas nada comentou, mas batendo no braço de Harry e chamando-lhe a atenção, sem que Hermione notasse segredou-lhe ao ouvido.

- A Hermione está de rastos. – segredou Ginny, apontada para a amiga. – O meu irmão é mesmo um imbecil.

- É. – respondeu Harry no mesmo tom. – O Ron consegue fazer as piores burradas sem se esforçar muito.

- É verdade. – lamentou Ginny, sentindo-se triste pela amiga.

- Tens algum plano em mente? – perguntou Harry.

- Não. – respondeu Ginny. – Sabes… Eu acho melhor deixarmos as coisas como estão. Pode ser que o tapado do meu irmão finalmente descubra que gosta da Mione para além de uma simples amizade.

- É, podes ter razão. – afirmou Harry. – Mas e se ele não se der conta?

- Aí, entramos nós em acção. – exclamou Ginny com uma expressão maldosa. – Se não vai a bem, vai a mal.

- Não sabia que poderias ser tão má! – riu-se Harry, levando um tapa no ombro da ruiva, mas revidando com cócegas.

À frente deles, Hermione (que de vez em quando olhava para trás para ver os dois amigos) pensava em como os dois tinham muita sorte, porque embora se amassem e não admitissem isso, Harry e Ginny davam-se muito bem e raramente brigavam, e em vez disso passavam quase o tempo todo na brincadeira. Ao contrario dela e de Ron.

E foi bastante risonhos que Harry e Ginny, fazendo com que vários comentários se levantassem e várias garotas olhassem para Ginny com um olhar mortal. Mas nem ela, nem Harry se preocuparam com isso, pois decidiram que era melhor juntarem-se a Ron e a Hermione, que estavam sentados um pouco afastados e com a morena encarando o prato, mas sem tocar na comida e o ruivo de vez em quando lançando olhares na direcção da amiga, como tentasse descobrir o que estava a perturbar Hermione. Harry e Ginny sentaram-se no meio dos dois, o moreno do lado de Ron e ruiva do lado de Hermione. Disfarçadamente, Ron cutucou o amigo chamando-lhe a atenção.

- O que tem Hermione? – o ruivo perguntou e Harry troca olhares com Ginny e pensou na conversa que os dois tiveram. Seria melhor que Ron descobrisse por si mesmo o que perturbava a morena.

- Não sei. – falou o moreno, mas sem olhar nos olhos do amigo. – Porque não lhe perguntas?

- Eu? – exclama o ruivo, incrédulo. – Para que ela tenha mais um motivo para deixar de falar comigo.

Mas com esse comentário só conseguiu que Hermione se levantasse da mesa, sem ter comido nada.

- Ron, seu tapado. – revidou Ginny, irritada, que tinha estado a ouvir a conversa. – Ela já deixou de falar contigo… E nem precisas de fazer muito esforço para que isso aconteça não é?

E seguiu Hermione, provocando pena em Harry e mais confusão em Ron.

- Não me vais dizer o que eu fiz, pois não? – perguntou o ruivo, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Não, meu amigo. – respondeu Harry. – Tenho de concordar com a tua irmã. Tu és mesmo tapado, Ron!

E também levantou-se da mesa, atrás das duas amigas, deixando para trás um Ron intrigado com o comportamento dos três.

Mas a resposta para o comportamento dos três apareceu em forma de Parvati Patil.

- Bom-dia, Ron. – cumprimentou a garota. – Então. O que ofereceste à tua amiga Hermione Granger?

- O que? – perguntou Ron, confuso. – Prenda porque?

- Hum… Isso vai dar confusão. – falou Parvati. – Hoje é o dia do aniversário de Hermione. Não me digas que te esqueceste?

- Ai! – exclamou Ron. – Estou feito. Eu esqueci-me dos anos dela. Nem lhe comprei uma prenda.

- Então, aconselho-te a teres uma ideia qualquer, porque pelo que eu vi, ela está bastante triste por causa do teu esquecimento. – falou Parvati, abanando a cabeça e pensando em como os rapazes podiam ser tão esquecidos. Ainda mais quando todo a escola sabia que a morena e o ruivo se amavam.

E Ron partiu atrás de Harry, que tal como Ginny andava a procura da amiga.

Enquanto isso, Ginny continuava à procura de Hermione, encontrando-a na biblioteca a chorar. A ruiva sentiu-se triste e amaldiçoou-se por ter um irmão tão estúpido e por não ver todas as besteiras que faz e que magoam aquele que mais gostam dele. Trocando um olhar com Harry, que a tinha alcançado, aproximou-se mais da mesa da morena e chamou-a. E foi isso que chamou a atenção de Ron, que estava a passar no corredor e que se encostou na parede, tendo a sorte de que nenhum dos três notou a sua presença.

- Hermione! – Ginny chamou, aproximando-se e consolando-a. – O Ron não merece as tuas lágrimas. Tu sabes como ele é. Não chores, amiga.

- Não dá, Ginny. – choramingou Hermione, abraçando-se à ruiva. – Eu bem que tento não brigar com ele, mas não posso perdoar tudo. Nem o meu aniversário ele lembrou. Será que eu sou uma má amiga? Será que eu não sou assim tão importante para ele? Eu não o posso obrigar a amar-me, mas que ao menos eles se lembrasse dos pequenos detalhes que são importantes para mim, assim como eu me lembro do que ele gosta e do dia em que ele faz anos…

- Hermione! – exclamou Harry, aproximando-se mais da mesa. – Tu és uma excelente amiga e o Ron também acha isso. Mas ele é um cabeça-dura que não admite as coisas. E tu és muito importante para ele e ele também te ama, Hermione. Eu sei que ele não deveria ter-se esquecido do teu aniversário, mas tenta pegar leve com ele e ao menos deixa-o explicar-se se ele tentar. Prometes, Hermione.

- Eu prometo. – falou Hermione, e o ruivo que ainda estava escondido nas sombras da biblioteca, viu que mesmo prometendo, que ele não iria se escapar de uma pequena briga e sabia que dessa vez Hermione tinha boas razões.

Mas na realidade, o ruivo não tinha se esquecido do aniversário da amiga. Na verdade, apenas fingiu ter-se esquecido, porque estava a preparar uma surpresa que iria agradar à amiga, e as coisas agora seriam mais fáceis porque Ron estava certo do que Hermione sentia por ele. Passou a manhã toda em silêncio, porque Harry preferiu sentar-se na mesma mesa que Hermione, fazendo com que Ron se tivesse de sentar com Seamus. Da parte da tarde, as aulas foram canceladas (era uma aula de Poções dupla com os Slytherin), o que permitiu a Ron ter bastante tempo para preparar a sua surpresa para Hermione. Assim que acabou de almoçar, deu uma desculpa qualquer e sem esperar muito tempo, levantou-se da mesa, antes de se dirigir para a sala das necessidades, passou pelos dormitórios masculinos para deixar as suas coisas. Entretanto no salão principal, Harry e Ginny cochichavam entre si.

- Não achas que o Ron está um pouco estranho? – perguntou Ginny, após ter visto o irmão sair do salão.

- Eu também achei. – concordou Harry. – Mas o pior é que Hermione pensa que Ron anda a evita-la.

Ginny olha na direcção da amiga e viu novamente a encarar o prato, enquanto tentava limpar as lágrimas que escorriam no seu rosto.

- É bom que Ron tenha uma boa desculpa para o seu comportamento. – revoltou-se Ginny. – Porque senão terá de ajustar contas comigo. Não é justo o que ele está a fazer a Hermione.

- Hei, deixa-os. – Harry falou, acalmando Ginny. – Quem sabe o que Ron anda a preparar.

- O que me estás a esconder? – perguntou a ruiva desconfiada. – Sabes de alguma coisa que eu não sei?

Harry procurou entre as vestes e achando um pedaço de pergaminho, entregou-o a Ginny. Quanto mais lia, mais a ruiva ficava estupefacta.

- Onde arranjaste isto? – perguntou Ginny, ainda desconfiada.

- Ron saiu tão apressado da sala que não reparou que deixou cair isto. – explicou o moreno. – Eu teria entregado, mas a minha curiosidade falou mais alto. E também eu fiquei estupefacto com o que li.

- Nunca pensei que o meu irmão fosse tão romântico. – riu-se Ginny. – Hermione irá ficar surpresa com o que ele preparou para ela.

- Pois. – Harry disse, rindo também. – E que tal aproveitarmos o dia e deixar os pombinhos?

- Não dá, Harry. – recusou Ginny, um pouco triste. – Eu vou ter aula.

- De que? – perguntou Harry, desapontado.

- Defesa Contra a Magia Negra. – respondeu Ginny. – Aula dupla com os Ravenclaw.

- Porque não faltas e depois pedes os apontamentos a alguém. – propôs Harry. – Eu sou muito bom a DCMN e se tiver dúvidas posso te ajudar. O que achas?

- Quem é que consegue resistir a um convite desses. – riu-se Ginny, seguindo Harry até aos jardins, com uma ponta de esperança.

Hermione ficou a observar os dois a dirigirem-se para os jardins. Embora não aprovasse que Ginny faltasse às aulas não podia negar que talvez os dois se acertassem. Mas o mesmo não acontecia com ela. Ainda se sentia triste, porque para além de Ron se ter esquecido do seu aniversário, o ruivo passou a manhã toda a ignora-la, o que magoou mais Hermione. Mas iria cumprir a promessa que fez a Harry e iria tentar ouvir Ron, sem brigar. Como não tinha fome, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a biblioteca. Lá ela gostava muito de reflectir e iria aproveitar para fazer os trabalhos de casa. Eram já quase três horas e Hermione já tinha terminado os trabalhos de casa e como já não tinha nada que fazer pegou num livro (muggle, que tinha recebido da sua mãe no natal e que sempre trazia consigo, quando queria ler um pouco). Estava tão compenetrada a ler, que nem deu pela presença de Ron, que tinha parado em frente à mesa dela e se entretinha a observa-la. Só quando Hermione começou a incomodar-se com o olhar de Ron, é que levantou os seus próprios olhos e encarou o ruivo parado à sua frente.

- Olá, Ron. – a morena cumprimentou, tentando esconder a magoa e raiva que sentia, por ver o ruivo à sua frente.

- Oi Hermione. – o ruivo cumprimentou, e pode ver nos olhos dela a desilusão. – Onde está Harry?

- Harry convenceu Ginny a faltar a DCMN. – respondeu Hermione. – Devem estar nos jardins a conversar. Porque?

- Por nada. – respondeu Ron, sentindo-se feliz pelo amigo e pela irmã. – Queres vir dar uma volta comigo?

- Porque? – a morena, perguntou desconfiada.

- Só gostaria de falar contigo mais à vontade. – respondeu Ron, olhando em volta e também Hermione percebeu que todos estavam a olhar para os dois.

- Está bem. – concordou, lembrando-se da promessa que fez a Harry. – Podemos falar. Onde?

- Na sala das necessidades. – respondeu o ruivo. – Ou tens algum problema com o local?

- Não. – Hermione concordou, mas ficou curiosa em saber porque de Ron ter escolhido a sala das necessidades.

Arrumando as suas coisas, Hermione seguiu o ruivo até ao sétimo andar e após Ron ter desejado o tipo de sala que queria, tapou os olhos de Hermione com um lenço, deixando a garota curiosa.

- Porque o lenço, Ron? – perguntou Hermione.

- Já vês. – respondeu o ruivo, e guiou a morena para dentro da sala.

Posicionando Hermione no meio da sala, Ron fechou a porta e destapando os olhos de Hermione permitiu que ela visse o aspecto em que a sala das necessidades tinha ficado.

Hermione ficou de boca aberta quando se viu livre da venda. As paredes da sala estavam pintadas com várias cores, no tecto havia muitos balões a baloiçarem de um lado para o outro e havia também uma mesa redonda, onde estava um pequeno bolo e umas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Mas o que chamou mais a atenção de Hermione foi o enorme embrulho que estava perto dela. Olhando para Ron, ele incentivou-a a abrir o presente. Rasgando o papel, Hermione descobriu que o seu presente era um urso de peluche enorme, tinha o corpo em tons de castanho-escuro e era um pouco maior do que Hermione.

- Como sabes que eu gosto de ursos de peluche? – perguntou Hermione, olhando emocionada para o presente do ruivo.

- Uma vez nós estávamos mais o Harry e a Ginny a falarmos daquilo que mais gostávamos. E tu confessaste que gostavas de ursos de peluche e que já tinhas uma pequena colecção de ursos de peluche de vários tamanhos e de várias cores. – explicou Ron. – Durante as férias, a minha mãe levou-me a mim e à Ginny a passear numa cidade muggle e nós fomos a um centro comercial. Como ela tinha trocado o dinheiro para poder fazer algumas compras, eu vi este urso numa montra e lembrei-me de ti. Pedi-lhe dinheiro emprestado para o poder comprar, mas sem que Ginny notasse, pois eu queria-te fazer uma surpresa. Hoje como tínhamos a tarde livre, eu assim que acabei de almoçar vim logo para aqui a fim de usar um feitiço de ampliação no urso. O resto foi só fingir que tinha esquecido o teu aniversário.

- E conseguiste. – exclamou Hermione. – Enganas-te toda a gente, incluindo a tua irmã.

- Gostaste da surpresa? – perguntou Ron, incerto.

- Como não hei-de gostar, Ron. – respondeu Hermione. – Foi a melhor prenda que eu posso ter recebido.

E sem aviso prévio, Hermione atirou-se nos braços do ruivo, quase fazendo com que os dois caíssem, e depositou vários beijos na face dele, fazendo com que Ron corasse e ficasse da cor dos cabelos. Mas com um pequeno descuido, os lábios dos dois acabaram por se encontrar. Hermione soltou Ron, ficando tão vermelha quanto ele e sem saber o que fazer, enquanto que Ron olhava para todo o lado, menos para os olhos da morena.

Arranjando bastante coragem dentro de si, Hermione voltou a aproximar-se de Ron e abraçando-o carinhosamente, voltou a cara dele, de modo a que se pudessem olhar nos olhos e voltou a pressionar os seus lábios contra os do ruivo. No início, foi um beijo um pouco tímido, mas que rapidamente se tornou em algo mais envolvente e apaixonado. Só se separaram quando precisaram respirar.

- Eu amo-te, Hermione. – desabafou Ron, mesmo sabendo do risco que corria.

Hermione ficou um tempo muda, sem saber o que dizer, mas depois um lindo sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios e ela murmurou:

- Eu também te amo. – falou Hermione. – Há muito tempo que eu te amo, mas não tinha a certeza se tu sentias o mesmo.

Voltaram a beijar-se e Hermione usou um feitiço de encolhimento no urso e guardando-o nas vestes, virou-se para Ron.

- Será melhor que ele esteja no seu tamanho original. – ela falou, rindo-se ao imaginar o que as colegas iriam pensar se ela surgisse com um urso gigante no quarto. – Mas quando eu tiver saudades tuas, este urso irá substituir. Mas isso só será quando eu não te tiver por perto para me abraçares e protegeres.

- É bom que seja só isso, senhorita Granger. – exclamou Ron. – Ou eu irei ter ciúmes do urso.

Caíram os dois na risada e dirigiram-se para os jardins à procura de Harry e de Ginny para darem a boa nova. Mas decidiram deixar isso para mais tarde quando os encontraram debaixo de uma árvore a beijar-se.

- Finalmente que aqueles dois finalmente se acertaram. – exclamou Ron, feliz com o que via.

- Mas tu também fizeste a mesma coisa, Ron. – gozou Hermione, apenas recebendo um beijo do namorado.

À noite, na sala comum dos Gryffindor, todos fizeram uma festa em comemoração dos dois novos casais: Ron e Hermione e Harry e Ginny.

- E que eles sejam felizes para sempre! – gritaram em coro os Gryffindor enquanto os dois casais se beijavam.

N/A: Esta é a minha primeira fic Ron/Hermione. Mas não fiquem a pensar que eu mudei de opinião… Continuo a apoiar incondicionalmente o casal Harry/Hermione. Sei que devem estar a pensar: "Então porque ela fez esta fic, se não apoia o casal!" Bem, a resposta é simples: esta é a minha prenda de natal para a Babi Evans, já que ela apoia o casal e como eu lhe queria agradecer todo o apoio que ela me deu e os vários incentivos dela para que eu escrevesse fics. E também agradeço ao Thiago Potter First, que deu uma vista de olhos nesta fic. Espero que vocês também gostem e que comentem. Beijos para todos. E Um Feliz Natal!


End file.
